The Call
by Unique Pines
Summary: A new girl appears in Gravity Falls, and Dipper can't help but to have feelings for her. Why did she suddenly come, and why does she love him? Well, she regrets both is all that can be said. She's incredibly strong. She has the stealth of a ninja. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's special. So why would such a perfect girl want a dorky guy like him? She wants him for something..
1. The Meeting

The Call:  
The Call (songfic, listen to the very first song at the credits of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Also, other songs will be played at the right times, including Love Somebody by Maroon 5, Radioactive, and Demons by Imagine Dragons, The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch, The Call (I don't know who it's by), Great songs, which I don't own any of them or Gravity Falls, except my OC's. If you don't know any of these songs, look them up they are great, because I have a unique and wonderful taste in music... and writing. Also, if words are inside these thing-a-ma-jiggers , it's the lyrics of the song shown in parentheses. And these thingies ~ mean talking, just in a different way... I can't tell you how it is it will spoil it. Enjoy!)

Dipper sat at the gift shop counter, his nose stuck in the #3 journal. He leaned forward on the wobbly stool, so his head rested on the edge of the counter, the journal on his lap. "HI DIPPER!" Mabel yelled out of the blue, scaring Dipper and making him fall off the stool backwards. "What, Mabel?" Dipper asked, clearly irritated and rubbing the back of his head. "Just wanted to let you know that there's some people coming in, so be ready." Mabel said, matter-of-factly. "Well, you could have told me to be ready before you scared me, I have a headache now," Dipper said angrily, giving her a death glare. "Aw, where's that smile, Dippingsauce?" She questioned, taking his hat off his head. "Hey! Mabel, give it back!" Dipper whined, leaning over the counter to reach for it. "Smile, and I'll give it to you," Mabel said calmy, smirking. "No." Dipper said stubbornly, reaching for it again, only to miss due to Mabel pulling it away from him. "Smile." She said, looking at her bright, neon, painted nails, glancing at him every two seconds or so. "Fine," he said, weakly smiling then snatching the hat from Mabel's hand. "Cheer up, bro bro, it's better for you," she said, grinning, big and toothy, exposing her braces.  
The gift shop door swung open, tourists flooding in. Most of them were gaping at stupid, chotzsky, items all around the room. None had come to the cash register yet, so Dipper stuck his nose back in to the mysterious journal. One had come up though, a girl their age but taller. Dipper didn't look up but still sensed her presence. "Hey, where can I-" she began, but Mabel interrupted saying,"A tour? There's gonna be one five minutes from now outside." The girl looked at Mabel quizzically before saying,"Nooo... I was looking for the-" she started again, but only to be stopped again by Mabel."The attractions? You'll see them on the tour!" Mabel, said beaming at her work. Grunkle Stan said that she would be the most awesomest salesperson ever if she only reminded the tourists of the attractions as much as possible. Mabel, wanting to be most awesomest at something, took the oppurtunity.  
"I'm looking for the bathroom!" The girl said quickly, before Mabel could interrupt again. Dipper, with his face buried in the book, said quietly, "There's an outhouse outside to the left then to-" he stopped as he glanced up at the girl. She had shiny, straight, really dark brown hair. She had big eyes that were also a dark brown. She was tall and skinny, yet kind of muscular. Like Mabel, she had braces, and it looked like her teeth were almost done with them. Her hair was down, and on top of her head was beanie/barette type of hat that was pink with a red fluffy ball on top. She had a short-sleeved, baby blue t-shirt with a black four-toed pawprint, and skinny jeans tucked into her brown leather boots. Her earrings were green and purple spheres, and very shiny.  
Dipper stared at the girl, for she was very pretty. He smiled wide and said,"I'll show you to the bathroom inside,'' motioning to the employees only sign on the door. "Gee, thanks kid, but I ain't an employee," she said politely. "It's okay, c'mon," Dipper said leading her to the bathroom inside the "employees only" part of the shack. "It's not the best, but it's better than that old outhouse."  
"Thanks man, I appreciate it," she said as she walked into the bathroom, but was stopped by Dipper."Hey, uh, do you want me to wait for you so I can show you the way out?" He asked. "Yeah, sure man," she said while walking into the bathroom.  
''Wow," Dipper thought as he waited for her. He thought of how she had a slight southern accent, and wondered where she was from. She had a dark tan complexion, but not dark dark, more like a bronze.''I should tell her my name, then ask for her number," he thought hopefully. He didn't want to see her and then she just move along, never to be seen by him again, her being just a tourist.  
She came out of the bathroom shorty after, slightly smelling of the chinsy, cheap, soap that was on the sink. "So uh, what's your name?'' Dipper asked nervously. "Saige Flynn. Yours?" She replied. "Dipper Pines," he said, voice cracking, so he cleared his throat in frustration,"Hey, uh, it was great to meet you in all, so, uh, would you maybe wanna swap numbers, or something?'' He asked, rubbing his arm in a nervous habit.  
"Yeah, sure man. So, how old are you?" She said calmly. "I'm 12. You?'' He asked as he stopped rubbing his arm to open the door to the gift shop."Hey, me too, dude!'' She said happily, "So, uh, here's my number, you can gimme a call tonight!''  
Dipper grinned at his success and nodded as she handed him the gum wrapper she took from her pocket to write on. She waved as she walked out the door to a black truck that picked her up and drove away.  
Dipper just stood there, frozen and smiling, thinking about the phone number. "Dipper,'' Wendy called, but got no response. "Dipper, you in there buddy?" She said standing up during the silence. Wendy walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his blushing face as his eyes stared out the window. "Earth to Dipper! Hello?" She said as one hand waved in front of his face and the other shook his shoulder. Dipper blinked as he realized he zoned out for a long time, and he snapped out of it as Wendy flicked his nose, making him blush in embarrasment.  
"Uh oh, is this what I think it is?" Mabel said leaning over the counter and poking him,"Red cheeks, zoning out, smiling a lot, sighing happily," Mabel gasped,"Someone's got a new crush!" She said grinning with her brace covered teeth.  
"Pssshhhhh, come on guys," Dipper said waving the accusation away with his hand. "It's okay man, no shame in it," Wendy said smiling. "I hope she likes you too, kiddo."  
"Just imagine, Dipper and, what's her name again?" Mabel teased.  
"Saige, but that doesn't ma-"  
"Dipper holding Saige in his arms under the moonlight, looking into each others eyes. They lean in for the kiss... and Dipper sneezes! Who knew? He screwed it up just like everything he had with other girls. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mabel banged her fist on the counter as she laughed, while Wendy slighlty chuckled before she noticed Dipper's face. He looked down, sighed deeply and left the room. Wendy tapped Mabel's shoulder as she laughed, her body bouncing around with hysterical giggles. Mabel looked up to see Wendy point to Dipper, who kept his head down as he pushed open the door. Mabel stopped laughing. She couldn't believe she went that far.  
Wendy tapped Mabel's shoulder again and whispered,"Why did he get so upset about that? I've never seen him like another girl, so how would screw up everything if he's never liked anyone else?" Mabel just looked at Wendy, silently amazed how she could be so oblivious. "I can't decide if she's dumb or smart sometimes," Mabel thought, as she slowly shook her head and followed Dipper through the door.  
After checking downstairs, she then checked the attic for Dipper. He was on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped loosely around them. He looked out the window with an expression Mabel knew as his "thinking'' face. He noticed Mabel come in, and he turned away giving her the cold shoulder. "Go away, Mabel,'' he said simply as he continued to look at the forest just beyond their rooms, and their summer home.  
"Look Dipper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up,'' she said soothingly, rubbing his back lightly but only to have him shake off her hand. "Well Mabel, you really put the cherry on top for this one," she thought guiltily. "Mabel, you know very well about my bad experiences with girls. I'll probably never get married!" He explained. "Come on Dip, don't say that," she said softly before he continued.''I can never do anything right! I'll probably end up with Saige hating me, as well as every other girl I've had feelings for. Wendy never even noticed me! I should of told her about my crush on her, but I would probably end with me messing it up. Mabel, my school nickname was Date-Disaster-Dipper, remember? Well, apparently you didn't remember because you just HAD to tease me about me just giving up on girls. I'm gonna live forever alone, with no family or girlfriend or wife, so why couldn't you accept it and move on? It's bad enough knowing you'll never find true love." Dipper sighed and sat back down on his bed and held his head in his hands, staring out the window once again, but with an angry face.  
"Dipper, I'm sorry I made fun of you. I'm pretty sure you won't live forever alone, Dippy, you're just upset that your not good with girls. That's totally fine, because you'll always have me," Mabel said, putting an arm around his shoulder. Slowly, Dipper smiled and his face softened as he hugged his sister. "Thanks Mabel, you're the best," he said quietly. After their hug released, Mabel playfully punched him in the shoulder and semi-shouted,"Well, Dip, you got a girl to call!" They laughed and took off down the stairs, not noticing Wendy hiding behind the open door.

A/N: Sorry I swear it will get better. It's my first story so please read next chapters and review! Thanks!

-Unique Pines


	2. True Love

"He liked me?! How could I be so stupid?!" She thought as she facepalmed quietly."Now I've ruined the poor kid's heart!" She mentally slapped herself at this."Know what, I'll help him with Saige, help the kid get some confidence. The poor kid thinks he's gonna be alone all his life, so this is the least I can do in return, after all, he's always had my back in sticky situations." She thought as she sat up and strolled down the stairs.  
Dipper and Mabel sat by the phone and nodded to each other, then Dipper dialed the number from the gum wrapper onto the screen. He held his breath and hit call, his heart beating rapidly as he listened to the shrill ring of the phone. Right before the phone stopped ringing and as Dipper began to give up hope, he heard someone answer.  
"Hi, I'm Saige, I love you boyfriend!" A voice said, talking very high-pitched in a mocking tone. The voice then began to make kissing noises, just before someone else snatched the phone with a slap. "Hello, and sorry 'bout that." Dipper smiled as he realized it was Saige. "No, it's fine, really, I have quite a handful of a sibling too," he smiled at Mabel, who responded with death glare. "Yeah my little brother is 10, and his name is Samuel- or Sam. Was the girl with you at the cash register your sister? She looked a lot like you." She asked."Yeah, she's my twin sister, Mabel. Also, sorry about her interrupting you and stuff, she falls for the stuff our Great Uncle tells us to say." He laughed lightly as he looked at Mabel, petting her pig."Cool. Sorry man, but I'm not one who really is on the phone a lot soooo..." Saige stated. Dipper's face fell in defeat. He stayed silent."Would you wanna meet me at the lake tonight, you know, by the dock?" She said, making Dipper's face light up again."Yeah, sure! Wait you're in Gravity Falls?" He exclaimed into the phone."Of course. I'll explain later man!" Saige said and hung up the phone.  
(At the lake)  
Dipper sat at the edge of the dock, dangling his feet in the cool water. Soos had dropped him off in his pick-up, giving him a thumbs-up."I wonder if this counts as a date," he thought. Something touched his shoulder scaring him half to death. He felt like he was falling, but then it stopped. He opened his eyes to see his feet dangling ABOVE the water. Whatever was holding him set him back down on the dock. He was scared to turn around, the only thing he knew was that it was strong enough to hold him with one hand above water by his vest collar. He gulped as he turned around, ready to defend himself.  
What he saw shocked him.  
It was Saige. She stood in front of him quietly, a look of concern flooding her face. "Wow, Saige- thanks, you're pretty strong," he said looking at her worried face. "Sorry, I, uh, didn't mean to scare you," she said quietly as a shy smile formed on her lips. After a few moments, Saige's face went back to it's normal expression, a laid-back yet starry-eyed look.  
"So, uh," Dipper said wanting to break the awkward silence between them,"What brings you to Gravity Falls?'' Saige turned to him and said,"I just came to see uh... family for the summer," she said, speaking with a slight country accent,"I might move here though, for uh... reasons,'' she said awkwardly. "How come?" Dipper asked, not getting the hint that she didn't really want to talk about it. Saige sighed,"I didn't really like school there, ya know," she said slowly taking her boots and mismatched socks off so her feet could dangle in the coolness. "Did you not like the academics, or sports, or something? Dipper said, turning to her face."Well... I kinda got picked on. A lot. I mean, I was great at sports and academics, but not the social ladder. Guys would make fun of me, calling me a man because I was strong or ugly. I would walk down the hall hearing kids call me names or whisper to each other after I passed by,'' Saige said, her head hanging low as she recalled the past year.  
(Love Somebody by Maroon 5 is played)  
(I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away)  
Dipper stared at her in disbelief. She was so beautiful, so natural. Her eyes were warm and soft, her barely visible freckles scattering her cheeks right below her eyes. Her nose was shaped in the cutest way, kinda round but kinda pointed. Dark brown hair fell over her shoulders, shining as it revealed natural highlights that glowed in the warmth of the sun. She was no doubt in great shape, she was toned and her front side was flat, but for the exception of her upper chest, her being a girl. She was so... how could he put it... imperfectly perfect. She was naturally gorgeous.  
"You're not ugly, you're..." Dipper said, staring into her eyes, becoming trapped in their warm gaze. "Unattractive, I know," she said, as she began to stand up to leave, only to be pulled back down by Dipper's hand. He looked her in the eyes, those amazing eyes. He let go of her forearm, and said,"You're not ugly... you're... you're beautiful."  
(I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, take me all the waaay)  
Saige stared into his eyes, searching for the signs of a lie, her being pranked or tricked one too many times. But yet she found nothing in his eyes, nothing but truth. She just stared at him in disbelief, for she had never heard those words said to her by anyone.  
Dipper broke away from her gaze, and focused his own out on the water at the pink and orange sky. The clouds twisted and stretched across it, adding to the brilliance of the vast variety of color painting the sky. He rubbed his arm nervously for a moment, then moved it to be put back on the coolness of the wooden dock.  
But he didn't feel coolness, but warmth, and sparks. He looked down at his hand, to see it slightly touching Saige's. He blushed furiously, and pulled his hand away, Saige doing the same thing. They lifted their heads to each others eyes, but only to realize that they didn't want the other to know they were blushing so madly. They looked away from each other, either nervously laughing or awkwardly smiling.  
(I really wanna touch somebody, I think about you every single day)  
"So... I'm guessing no one really liked you back at school, either," Dipper said looking at her then looking back down in shame. She turned her head to him, hearing him say "either" in a sad way. "I mean, I was always the dork who was picked on and ruined any slight, slight feelings a girl may have rarely had for me. I've never really had a girlfriend, like, I've been on stupid dates for pranks on me or just to save my reputation, but I would somehow screw up one way or another. The guys at my school would make fun of me because I had never kissed a girl before," Dipper sighed, sadly.  
"The girls at my school would make fun of me for that, too," Saige said in shame,"I'm guessing someone gets there first kiss at this age, but I haven't."  
"Do you want your first kiss? Because I do, badly. It doesn't help that I've almost completely given up on girls, though. People say that a kiss is amazing, and I've never experienced it, and likely I won't for while," Dipper said, feeling sorrow stab his gut.  
"I do, too, but no one has ever really even noticed me. I feel so empty, with people saying it's wonderful and stuff, and I wish I could just kiss someone," Saige said softly.  
(I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way, take me all the waaay)  
They turned to one another, getting trapped by the other's gaze. They leaned in, slowly and quietly. Just before they met, they closed their eyes, and leaned in even further.  
(Ooooh, ooowoaah, ooooh, oh oh oh, oooh ooowoaah, oooh, oh oh oh)  
Sparks flew, a passion lit with a match of shame and sorrow, yet the wick leading up slowly and sweetly up to the point they were in. There eyes closed, they waited for the firework to burst in flames, ones they never felt before. And, at the sweet release, the shell ripped off and a shower of light,hope, warmth surrounded them. They opened their eyes to see such beauty around them, engulfing them, holding them safely as no one had ever done. They gasped at the sight in front of them.  
True Love.

A/N: Please review my story, it's my first one! I'm sorry if it's bad, but have yet to get a review.

-Unique Pines


	3. Gone Too Far

The two stared at one another in ecstacy. For the first time, they were truly loved by someone. They felt a new hope for themselves, and it opened new doors to great possibilties. They were both lost in sadness and confusion, but somehow the other became their light, guiding them through the darkness that bound their hearts.  
Snapping into it, they turned from one another. Dipper looked at his smiling reflection, noticing you didn't look as couped up and tight as usual. He blushed as he remembered their kiss. He glanced at his hands, the same ones that held her face as they kissed.  
Saige felt warm, and safe. Safe from the hands of others, the ones that pointed and laughed at her. She looked up and down her arms, remembering how she had wrapped them around his neck. They looked back to one other after some time, smiling sheepishly.  
"So that's a kiss..." Dipper said as he grinned shyly. "Yep, our first ones..." Saige replied, rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous habit.  
A heart-breaking realization crossed Saige's mind. She frowned, trying to hold back the tears that sprang from her eyes.  
"Saige, are you okay?'' Dipper asked, seeing a tear roll down her cheek.  
Saige gathered herself, and took a deep breath. She sighed,"Dipper, as much as it breaks my heart, we can't like each other.''  
"Ugh, I knew I would screw up somehow," Dipper said, shaking his head. "No, it's not you or anything you did it's just...how do I say this..." She tried explaining. "You don't like me,'' Dipper said as he stood up, turning to leave. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gone that far..." She said, guilt in her tone, as she pulled him back down. "We can't like each other because...because..." She stammered, trying to explain. "Promise that you won't freak out?" Saige said, nervous of Dipper's reaction to her secret. Dipper nodded, his mouth slightly open in an O shape, his eyes wide. "You know why I'm so strong? And how I snuck up so easily on you? Well, I can't like you because I'm..." She closed her eyes, preparing for his reaction. Dipper sat attentive, making sure to take it all in.  
"A werewolf."

A/N: Please x50 review my story! I reviewed myself, that's how desperate I am dudes. I've seen lots of visitors, and 2 followers (thank you Gravity Falls Alien, and gravityfallslover) BUT NOT ONE DAMN REVIEW FROM ANOTHER PERSON. Come on, guys. I didn't think it was that bad. I swear it will get really good, I just want at least 10 reviews before I put in a new chapter. If I don't get 10 reviews, there will be a pretty long waiting period.

-Unique Pines

P.S. Sorry, I went into "as angry as a red Bill Cipher" mode. Peace homies!

(Should I end like that? You know what-just...bye.)


	4. Training

A/N: I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short, but this one's kinda long. Enjoy dudes!

Saige opened her eyes slightly, to see Dipper nearly choke as his jaw dropped. "Loving a human is frowned upon, in fact forbidden, and I feel terrible for going this far to just leave you. "Wait, she loved me?!'' Dipper thought, happy, but then realized she would leave him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken it so far!" Saige whimpered, covering her face with her hands as tears rained down. Dipper looked at her, his heart broken. She obviously cared for him, so he would take the blame if she got into trouble.  
"No, Saige, I kissed you, don't beat yourself up," Dipper said softly as he rubbed her back,"I should take the heat for this."  
Saige sniffled, wiped her eyes and removed her hands to face him. "It's not your fault, you had know idea. We both kissed each other, but I knew I shouldn't have. I guess I got blinded by love when I was around you," she said, looking down at her lap.  
"You loved me? I thought I just had a huge crush and you just wanted to hang out," Dipper blurted out, then slapping his forehead,"Ugh, why did I say that?!" Saige smiled weakly, and leaved over to him. She kissed his cheek, then got up to leave. She sobbed as she walked away from Dipper, down the dock.  
Dipper lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth of her lips still lingering as his heart sunk. An idea crossed his mind, and his eyes widened at the thought. "Saige! Wait!" He called, running to her side. She turned to him as she stopped walking, her hands uncovering her red, tear-stained face. "What if I wasn't human?!" Dipper proposed, smiling wide.  
"But you are, I can tell," Saige replied, frowning further at his ridiculous statement. "No, I mean, why don't you turn me into a werewolf? Can you do that?" Dipper said, taking her hands in his,"I love you, Saige, more than anyone ever before, and I'm not just gonna let you go."  
"I love you, too, Dipper, but I don't think it would work if I did change you. What if we weren't really meant for each other, then what would you do?" Saige said calmly, trying to talk reason into him. "But Saige, we are meant for each other. It sounds stupid, but I know in my heart that we are," Dipper stated, desperately trying to convince her.  
"Fine, but you'll regret it, Dipper," Saige said, trying to change his mind. "It's worth it if I get to be with you," Dipper responded, hugging her. That was easier than he thought it would be-she didn't really try that hard to persuade him to not do it. The two retracted from their hug, their arms falling back down to their sides. "Alright, I have to bite you, like, hard, during a full moon," she explained,"And wouldn't you know, it's tonight." Dipper looked up at the night sky, seeing the full moon hanging above, casting down it's pale light on them. "Well, isn't that convient," Dipper said nonchalantly.  
"Will it hurt?" Dipper asked, knowing the answer, but fearing it. "Of course! It's not gonna feel good, I'm biting you, with wolf teeth! If I don't bite hard you'll end up being a vegetable. You have to have enough in you, or it won't work and like, mess you up," Saige retorted. "Wait, wolf teeth?! Do you have to change into a wolf when you bite me?" Dipper questioned, nervously, as he twiddled his thumbs in an anxious way. "Yes, or it won't work," Saige replied.  
After she made Dipper turn the other way as she undressed(so her clothes wouldn't tear while changing) she shifted in the blink of an eye. Saige morphed into a snow white wolf with blue eyes. She was larger than a normal wolf, in fact all werewolves were. She wasn't totally huge and buffed, she was nimble and muscular, her body built for agility and stealth. Saige looked up at Dipper, who nodded slowly and held out his shaking arm as his eyes squeezed to tight close.  
A sharp pain inflicted his arm, and he felt warm blood trickle down his elbow. He bit his lip, forcing back a scream in pain. He squinched his eyes even tighter, holding back small tears. Saige changed back as Dipper faced the other way, not wanting her to see his "pain'' face. "Don't turn around yet, okay?" Saige asked, worried for Dipper as he sat in a ball, his arm shaking violently. "O-O k-kay," he said, his voice faultering as he trembled.  
As Saige got dressed, she saw Dipper lean to his side, his body limp. She ran in front of him to catch him as his eyes rolled back and closed. She was only in her jeans and bra, but she didn't care. "Hey,hey,hey,hey! Stay with me buddy gotta stay awake or it won't work," she said, as she lightly slapped his cheek, making him gain consiousness.  
Dipper suddenly felt enhanced. He could hear and smell better, and he wasn't as woozy. In fact, he suddenly felt awake, and energized, like he had just drank twenty Red Bulls with a side of Monster. As he blinked several times, clearing the fog from his eyes, adjusting them to his new better vision. As he opened his eyes, he realized Saige was in front of him, helping him wake up and stay awake as he conformed to his new self. But, maybe, seeing her was not the best thing to do. "Saige!" He said as he turned around quickly, covering his eyes. "Oh! Uh-Sorry!" She said grabbing her t-shirt,"I had to wake you up before you passed out."  
After a moment, Saige tapped his shoulder,"You can turn around now." Except, Dipper didn't want to turn around. He definitely didn't want her seeing how badly he was blushing. "Here goes nothing," he thought as he slowly turned around. Saige chuckled lightly at seeing his flustered cheeks, and flicked his nose. "That never happened," she said playfully. "What happened?'' Dipper said, trying to get his blush to go down.  
"So, what now?" Dipper questioned, as they walked off the dock. "Try shifting," Saige suggested,"Just focus everything on shifting." He nodded,"Okay, turn around," and he got undressed. Dipper closed his eyes, and emptied his mind of distracting thoughts. After a moment, Dipper felt his face stretch, his knees bend backwards, and fur sprout all over his body. After about ten seconds, he was fully shifted. He nudged Saige's leg with his muzzle, indicating she could turn around. ~Hey, Dipper, it took you a bit long, but after shifting more it will take like a half of a second.~ Dipper jumped, he didn't know where the voice came from, it sounded like Saige's, yet she hadn't moved her lips. ~Haha. All werewolves can speak through telepathy. It's just like normal speech, you get close to talk but if your too far away no one can hear you,~ Saige smiled, looking down at him,~By the way, you look great dude.~  
Dipper looked at his reflection in the lake. He had brown, shaggy fur and green eyes. He was lanky and nimble, built for speed.~Turn around, I'm gonna shift, too,~Saige said, pushing his front shoulders to the side. Dipper did as told, and in about a minute, he heard a bark. Saige trotted to his front side, greeting him with a wagging tail. ~Alright, first you need to learn your talents, you'll have three,~ Saige explained,~Mine are observation, stealth, and lure.~ Dipper tilted his head to the side,~Lure?~ Saige nodded her head and continued,~Lure is being able to get people to negotiate, yet you win without them knowing. It's also where a wolf can trick another into betraying their pack, or manipulate them through an attractive appearance.~ Dipper narrowed his eyes and glared at her,~How do I know you're not doing that to me?~ Saige shook her head quickly, saying,~Dipper, I would never want to hurt you like that.~ Dipper was satisfied with her answer, as she nuzzled her snout against his shoulder.  
~Okay, so, where do we start?~ Dipper said, excited to learn his talents. ~Let's start with strength,~ Saige turned and walked into the forest, picking up both piles of clothes and stashing them in a tree trunk. ~Follow me,~ she said, as she darted down an old path. ~Okay!~ Dipper ran after her, catching up in a moment's time. The two came upon a large rock, with several drag marks around it that were equal in size. ~So, try moving this rock from it's spot,~ Saige said, placing her paw on the rock and patting it. ~Alright, hope I can,~ Dipper replied, walking to the rock and placing his front legs on the side. Saige stepped out of the way, watching intently. Dipper gritted his teeth, and pushed with all his might, his hind legs trying to push off the ground. ~Grrrr ergggghhh!~ He barked, his legs wobbling. After a minute, his back legs buckled and he fell over with a gasp for air. ~Well, I guess we'll check strength off the list,~ Saige said, easily pushing the rock out of her way to continue on the path ahead. Dipper frowned at her gesture, and followed as he gave the rock a dirty look.  
~Next we have agility,~ Saige barked as she pushed over logs, rocks, and other items in a sort of trail. ~Try to get through the obstacles like this, as fast as possible without messing up,~ she explained, jumping and swerving through the course she had made. ~It's worth a shot,~ Dipper said nonchalantly, positioning in a crouch, preparing for Saige to tell him to start. ~1, 2, 3, Go!~ She shouted, and Dipper shot off like a bullet. His body manuevered through the path of rocks, and he slipped with ease through the log tunnel. He leaped gracefully over the large tree root, landing perfectly and darting over to the next obstacle. He side jumped to the pine tree, pushing off of it and sliding into a log, then swerving through a path of trees. He climbed the boulder in two quick steps, posing at the top. ~So, how was that?~ He glanced at her shocked face with a smirk. ~Great! Your first talent is agility!~ Saige yapped, praising him with her wagging tail.  
The pair continued on, Saige sniffing the ground. She suddenly stopped, looked around and nodded. ~So, what's this one called?~ Dipper questioned, looking around the clearing. ~Tracking. There's a small rabit a little far off, so find it quickly and quietly as possible,~ Saige sat down against a tree, observing Dipper as he sniffed the ground. He sniffed the air as a gust of wind blew, and he then turned and stalked over to a fern. He parted the leaves, seeing small footprints, leading to a crooked tree root. He crouched down, moving swiftly against the ground, making no noise what-so-ever. He quickly reached over the root with his paw, hearing a squeak. He lifted the rabbit up in his jaws, holding it by it's scruff. Dipper trotted over to Saige, who licked her paws, passing the time. He dropped the bunny at her feet, landind with a thump. It ran slighlty to the left, but Dipper pinned it down with his right paw. Saige nodded, impressed,~Tracking is now your second skill!~ She jumped up in excitement. lifting Dipper's paw, letting the traumatized rabbit run off into the undergrowth. ~Next is mixing. Mixing is finding plants or ingredients to make things, and you must know the by heart, because there is no written form. You need to carefully identify the ingredients I will give you, and you'll have to quickly blend them correctly to give me the mix. The mix needed is a medicine, one that clears congestion through inhaling,~ Saige explained, ~Find wolf's bayne, indian blankets, and tail berries.~  
Dipper ran off, frantically searching for the plants. He saw a bush with red berries, and he picked some up with his lips lightly. He then saw yellow flowers. And next to them, he saw a purple ones, scattered around randomly. "Yes!" He thought, picking them with his muzzle. He ran back to Saige, and began to pound the ingredients together. When he slammed his paw on the plump, red berries, they popped, getting juices all over the two. ~I just groomed myself,~ Saige growled as she wiped the juice off her face with the back of her paw. ~Yeah, I don't think mixing is my thing,~ Dipper said bashfully.  
The two wolves walked to a stream that wasn't to far from the clearing. The moonlight glistened on the surface of the water, the trickling sounds of it rushing made them dash to it, wanting to rid the sticky juice. Dipper jumped in, splashing around in the cool water. He submerged his head and paws completely, flicking his tail, getting water everywhere. Drops of water scattered around, landing mostly on Saige. Saige, looked at him with a smug face and splashed him. Dipper looked at her, stunned, and pounced on her, laughing the whole time. They tumbled around, splashing and wrestling while they giggled.  
Saige and Dipper stepped out of the river, and shook themselves clean. Their fur puffed up, and they broke into a fit of laughter at how funny the other looked. They calmed down, and Saige led Dipper to his next talent test. She had him close his eyes and turn around, so she could set up the next course. ~Ready!~ She said cheerfully. Dipper turned around and saw the clearing they were in. There weren't any obstacles, and as far as he could tell, no animals either. ~This talent is called observation, so pretend a fellow wolf disapeared, and you only heard a growl and a snap. Tell me three things that could help us figure out the problem,~ Saige instructed.  
Dipper glanced around the clearing for a moment, then turned to Saige,~There's small splotches of red on that tree root, a broken branch up in the other tree, which also has several claw marks. I'm guessing the wolf met something, got in a fight and fell off that low branch that's snapped.~ Saige was wordless. She hid the evidence so carefully, and he found it in seconds, without getting up. ~Well, your third talent is observation! Oh, and just in case you were wondering, the "blood" is just tail berry juice,~ she said finally. ~Yeah, I saw the of the tiny seeds at the edges of the splotches,~ Dipper said nonchalantly. Saige just shook off the shock, and continued walking.  
Soon enough, the two were back at the dock, taking turns shifting and dressing. After they were fully human and fully clothed, they laid down on the cool wood of the dock, gazing at the stars. They littered the sky, sparkling softly, giving off an innocent, white glow. Dipper couldn't imagine a better moment ever, but the thought brought something else to mind.  
"Saige?" He said softly. "Yeah?" She answered. "Do you think that... we'll... ever... get... you know, uh... married?" He asked, cringing, regretting that he asked a stupid question, or at least it was stupid in his mind. "Yeah. I do," she replied, as if it were her opinion on the weather. Dipper was surprised, his eyes widening as he continued to stare at the beautiful night sky.  
Saige scooted closer to Dipper, and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Dipper smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. "We're getting married," he thought, replaying her answer in his head. "I'll always be there for her," he silently vowed, "I'll protect her with my life, even if she leaves me."

A/N: I'm sorry guys,unexpected hiatus...stupid stomach bug. Red Bull Blue Edition mixed with a crap ton of popcorn and pizza don't really go well with the body. Bleh. Please review guys. Please. You can also check out my profile, and vote on the poll! If you have a question, ask in a review. Peace dudes!

(I think that ending's better than the homie one.)

-Unique Pines


	5. The Journal

The next morning was bright and beautiful, the two had awoken from their peaceful rest, they were still on the dock. Dipper smiled at Saige, slowly opening her sleepy eyes. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed. "Huh?! What?!" Saige scanned the area, yet seeing nothing. "Your parents are gonna KILL us! Especially me!" Dipper gasped, panicing and becoming overly frantic. "Calm down, jeez, they know I can take care of myself," Saige said, irritated at the fact she had to be startled for no reason. "Well, what now?" Dipper asked, ruffling his hair and placing his hat on his head.  
The pair pondered the question, wondering about their near future. "How about we head to back to the shack, and you give your parents a call," Dipper suggested. "Good plan," Saige nodded, and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number and pressing call. "Hey mom! Hey dad. Just wanna let you know I'm fine, I'm with my uh, new packmate! I changed him last night. Please don't be mad." Saige held her breath, bracing herself for the heat her parents would give her. "You're fine with it? Oh, yeah, he's definitely worthy. No, I won't go around biting people. No, I didn't tell him that... I will in a bit. And yes, he will be considered my mate, from now on. Ok, yeah, love you too, bye," Saige hung up, and let out a long sigh of relief.  
"We're mates? For life?" Dipper asked, smiling. "Yep!" Saige exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Dipper was taken aback, but he closed his eyes and melted into the embrace. "Oh, and what were you supposed to tell me?" He asked, pulling away from the hug. Saige began explaining,"Since you weren't born, you were bitten, you can't change other people. If you have pups with a pure one, you're pups will only be able to change one person. If you have pups with a bitten one,(which you won't) you're litter won't be able to, just like the parents. You can shift anytime, but when the moon is full, you have no control over shifting. Wolf's Bayne will help cover your scent and hold back from shifting, but you most shift for at least ten to twelve hours during the full moon, or you will die. You are now stronger, have a bit of a short temper, and a lot more alert. You're now allergic to silver. If you touch it, you're skin will burn. You're now part of the River Pack. They're our family now. . That's all you need to know."  
Dipper took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. "Okay, well... let's head to the shack!" He said, finally grasping the lecture. He took Saige's hand, holding it in his. "Let's go Mrs. Pines!" Dipper said gleefully. "Okay, mate," Saige replied, smiling with her braces. They giggled, and began the walk to the Mystery Shack. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dipper couldn't help but notice Saige seem uncomfortable. She let out a long, painful, sigh. She looked to be slighlty gritting her teeth behind her closed lips that formed a frown.  
"You ok, Saige?" Dipper asked, concerned for her state at the moment. "Uh, yeah, um, I'm fine," she lied. "What's wrong?" Dipper asked again, putting more force behind his tone this time. "Uh, nothing, it's just, uh... girl... problems," she said shyly. "What, was Pacifica bothering you? Were other girls picking on you? Were-" But he was cut off by a slight chuckle. "No, girl "body" problems. You know what, I'll be fi-" and she was taking her turn to be cut off. "Does your stomach hurt? Do you have a headache? Chills? Hot?" He quizzed, getting very concerned for her now. "No, Dipper, it's just... I'm fine, let's drop this," she answered. "What? What is it? You can tell me anything," he coaxed. "I kinda don't wanna tell you, it's embarrassing," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Whatever, you can't tell me one little thing, though I'm supposed to trust you with everything from now on, it's fine," he said, looking hurt as he let go of her hand,"If you can't trust me with being told something, that's cool." She took a deep breath, thinking,"Why does he have to be so nosy?" She leaned in next to his ear, and whispered.  
"Oh," was all Dipper could say. "I'm uh, sorry about that, I was kinda of uh, being a jerk back there," he finally managed to say. "It's alright, you were just worried about me, I should've just told you," she said, taking the guilt. They both sighed, looking around the scenery, waiting for the other to break the awkward silence. "Soooo, uh, you're gonna be ok, right?" He asked, not really sure what happened in the phenomena. "Yeah, I guess, just cramped up, you know. No "supplies" of the sort are with me," she replied rather nonchalantly. She bent over to brush a twig off her boot, and Dipper glanced over at the seat of her jeans to see a crimson colored spot occupying the space.  
Remebering her "personal situation", she grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it down as she stood up. "Is it bad?" She asked embarrassed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red as she stared at the ground. "Um, uh, it wasn't that bad, I guess," Dipper answered, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, I must be freaking you out right now," she said as she continued to stare at her boots. "I don't think we have any, uh, "stuff" at the shack, so, uh, do you wanna go home?"  
"I can't man, I live far. My neighbor dropped me off in her van last night so, yeah," she responded,"The house will be locked since my parents are at work, anyway." She facepalmed,"Ugh! What am I gonna do?" she said, upset. Dipper didn't want to see her so upset and frustrated, but he really had no clue what to do.  
Dipper's POV:  
I was absolutely dumbfounded. I'm a guy, alone, with a girl having "problems" and no "supplies" at all. Mabel hadn't been through this yet, so I was kinda clueless about it. I mean, yeah, I had to take the health class, but I wouldn't pay attention cause it grossed me out and made me feel queasy. I Never knew that it would actually help me. Was there a way to stop it, or stall it or something? She had no extra clothes, and I'm not sure Mabel's would fit her. She could be stuck in that "mess" all day in front of everyone. I guess the idea with the clothes is the best, so I might as well tell her. "Hey uh, I guess you could... borrow Mabel's clothes while uh, those, get washed," I suggested. "Is she gonna be ok with it?" She asked me. "Yeah, she has this one set of clothes she uses for messy activities," I answered. "Ok," she said, slighlty cheering up.  
So, back at the shack, I proceeded to look through Mabel's clothes for the outfit. It was awkward for me, because, one, I had to touch Mabel's underwear (ew) and secondly, I had to hand them Saige. I felt so bad for her, seeing her so embarrassed. I didn't know why she was so humiliated by it in front of me, because we'll be together for life. I guess she's just warming up to trusting me.  
After she changed, I made her a pallette on the floor of Mabel and I's room. In about two minutes, she went out like a light. She was sleeping like a rock now, cuddled up in the scrappy extra blankets I gave her. She began to slightly drool on my pillow, which I let her use since I wouldn't need it at the moment. Seeing the oppurtunity, I grabbed the journal and looked up werewolves. What I read surprised me a little. "Werewolves cannot be trusted," it read,"They can use and manipulate other beings to do their will. They are usually Native Americans (but yet they can still come from any culture), and Lone Wolves are the most trustworthy. I've learned, through a friend of mine who happened to be one, (the only one I could trust) that these creatures frequently have dreams with messages inside. These dreams could warn or predict the future, or reveal secrets of the past, and give an epiphany of enlightment. It's believed that an authoritive figure of all werewolves (despite some packs being enemies) sends the dreams to them. They will usually tell one to do the right thing, and if ignored one will pay dearly in way similar to karma. Some prodigies, will have an amazing power. For example, one can have the power of magic, extreme strength or speed, or portal jumping (open a portal to end up in another place of their choice immediately). Some can read minds, or even have very sharp senses, and lightning quick reflexes. If one can find enough power, they can block the dreams (which means they are doing evil if they want no good influence) therefore getting no bad karma. To get this power, they have to harvest the will of good wolves, building a strong power, they then have the option to place the containers holding the will under a new moon, turning it evil so only they can use it. The harvesting of will is incredibly painful, it extracts the very essence of good out of the wolves. Somehow, a day of darkness brought by something very powe-" and the rest was scribbled all over, penmarks littering the bottom half of the page.  
"I can't believe this can all be applied to me," I thought as I eyed Saige suspiciously. She was kicking, muttering random words,"Sorry... can't help... he'll get... me... Dipper... sorry..." She whispered. She must be recieving a dream. And I was in it. She did say "sorry" directly after my name, maybe she was apologizing. But for what? She didn't do anything bad, maybe for not tru- and my train of thought wrecked as my stomach growled. I went downstairs quietly, for fear of waking Saige up. I opened up the cabinet for a granola bar, but I was stopped by an empty box with a sticky note inside. A granola bar wrapper stuck in the corner, and the note read "Out of granola bars! -Mabel" and it was covered in crumbs. "Maybe there's some yogurt left," I murmured, leaving the box on the counter- I would handle it after my snack. I opened the fridge, seeing one cup of yogurt left, making me smile. I opened it up, but instead of seeing yogurt I saw a sticky note that said "We're also out of yogurt! :P -Mabel".  
"Sigh."


	6. Guilt

Saige's POV:  
The Watcher scolded me. "You know the right choice, so why take the path of evil?!" His fur shook as he stepped towards me, his right side black and left side white, I guess representing day and night. His eyes pierced my soul, the one on the right bluish white, and the other golden orange, like the sun and moon. "I'm sorry, Master, I'll be murdered along with my pack if I don't carry out the plan! "He" will give me and my pack mercy if I do this," I pleaded. "Saige, you are a moon wolf. You were born during the blue moon, born to be a prophecy. You're destiny is to be a hero to all of your kind. I know you have the power to stop "Him" from all of us. You need to search deep in your soul for it, not sacrifice that poor boy for mercy that will not be given to you, because he will lie. I know you have it in your heart, you have enough good will left to rise against Him, for you are meant to be a savior, but yet you haven't shown it yet. Remember this... complete the heart, feed the soul through the strong mind beneath the stars and moon, on rare occasion. For what could be used for evil can be used for good," He lectured me. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, getting frustrated and scared. He didn't answer my question, instead he whispered,"Remember the consequences."  
He walked slowly into a ball of light, which faded into an image. I saw the members of my pack fleeing from something that wasn't shown, it was beyond the edge of the picture. Other wolves I didn't recognize fell to the ground, streams of light leaving ther mouths, while more ran, but the effort was useless, as wisps of black slashed them, slaughtering the helpless things. A scream rang through my ears, a desperate cry for help. A new image appeared, with a bony, weak wolf in a cage. It coughed, as it continued to look down. It suddenly twitched violently, and light left it's eyes and mouth. It wasn't like the light from the other wolves, it was brighter, and blue. As the river of light ran dry, the wolf fell over in defeat, revealing slashes and cuts all over his body. It's breathing slowed, and a dark figure I knew all too well approached it. The wolf sensed it's presence, and looked up with a beaten face, pleading with light whimpers and sorrowful eyes. And then it hit me. I recognized the wolf, just as it fell over, it's brown body becoming still as the black figure consumed it.  
Dipper.  
"I'm sorry," I cried. I screamed out, wanting the whole world to hear my pain, and his.  
Dipper's POV: I heard a scream from upstairs, making me drop my chips and spit-take my Pitt cola. I charged up the steps, swinging open the door, braced for what I was about to see. Saige was breathing heavy. I saw her wipe up small tears from her eyes, sniffling as she stood up and ran to me. She squeezed me in a death hug, and I looked down to see wet spots on the shoulder of my shirt, where she laid her face- sobbing. "Did you have a dream with a message?" I asked, yet already knowing the answer. "Yeah. I can't tell you about it because it will give me bad luck. Wait how did you know about messaged dreams?" Saige looked at me suspiciously, I wasn't sure if I should show her the journal. I decided I should, remembering she will be my future wife. "I read up about us in this," I explained, revealing the journal to her from under my vest. She gasped as her eyes grew wide. She was totally speechless. After a minute or two of examining it, she finally spoke. "I've never seen anything like this, Dipper. It looks so interesting! Can I read it sometime?" She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of her's, her braces glinting in the light as she smiled. I couldn't say no. "Yeah, sure, just not now, I'm using it to find stuff. You know, cursed doors, floating eyeballs," I replied. She was blown away by the book, a little more than she should have been. "Ok then..." I thought. I think I should change the subject now.  
"So how's the "problem" holding up?" I asked, not really wanting to know, it made me feel sick. I had to ask her though, to help her feel better, although it didn't exact make me feel any better. Besides, it wasn't about me right now, so I put my queasy feelings aside and spoke up again."Do you need any more clothes?" She backed up to the mirror to examine her skirt. "It's not too bad, I guess. What time is it?" I glanced at my watch and answered,"5:45, why?" She walked back to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "My parents get home at six."  
We decided to take the Mystery Cart to her house, a long, silent ride. She finally decided to speak up. "So, uh, thanks for all the help, Dipper." I smiled warmly, drawing her in for a hug. After a few moments, us breathing at the same pace, feeling her chest rise against mine, she let go. She waved at me as I pulled away from her house, one hand holding a grocery bag with her old clothes inside.  
I love her so much.  
Saige's POV: I walk inside quietly, not wanting to startle anyone. I began the trek up the steep stairs, and into my room, my sanctuary. I flopped on my bed, breathing out deeply. "Saige." Something whispered. I whipped my head around to see the source of the voice. "Saige!" It beckoned, I turned my head to see a black wisp of smoke. "Hello, Master," I said, bowing to the floor. The wisp had formed into the figure of a large black wolf, with piercing red eyes. Warren was it's real name. Warren Malice. Yet he prefered "Shade" or usually "Darkheart", but I was told to call him Master. "Have you brought me any news? Is the plan working out?" He asked, demanding answers. "Yes, Master, I have him in my grasp. He has a book marked with a "3" that is full of information. He's all yours in no time," I answered. "Get me that book now! It will feed me more power, for the book holds secrets full of strength. I need the boy and the book now! They both posess rare powers and will. I need them," and with that he pushed me over harshly, sending me to the floor. "I want them in three days, or you will pay dearly," he whispered, balling up into the black smoke and fading away.  
"But I have feelings for Dipper! He will hate me, Master! I really love him," I suddenly blurted out. A blast of cold air came upon me, a voice ringing in my ears. "Three days."  
I was so,so, hopeless. I was supposed to become a legend, yet here I am crying pathetically, the most lowly and cowardly thing ever. I had agreed to this whole mess, and every little thing was meticulously planned out by Shade. The kiss, telling him our love was forbidden, making him want me evenmore, ensuring that he could be easily lured in, by me. I don't want to, and I don't know how to find that "inner magic" crap. How was I supposed to find my inner magic? Search my soul? What? The words The Watcher spoke to me replayed in my mind, reminding me to write them down. Complete the heart, feed the soul through the strong mind beneath the stars and moon, on rare occasion. For what could be used for evil can be used for good. What the flip was that supposed to mean? I ain't gonna figure it out anytime soon, I do know that.  
All I want is for my pack to be safe. They raised me, taught me the lessons of life, preparing me for the insane world beyond our group. "Y'all will be just fine. I'll take care of us," I told them. I wasn't sure Master would keep the promise of giving my pack mercy, but it was worth a shot. I feel terrible for what I'm doing to Dipper, it'll rip his scarred heart clear in two. It'll shatter like a glass vase falling on sharp rocks. I really do love him, and I want badly for him to be ok. But the problem is, he won't. He has some sort of power within him, making his will stronger, the key to Shade's plan. He would use Dipper's will to unlock ultimate power, so he could rule the werewolves- and possibly, no, definitely rule the world. That will of Dipper's was so strong, it could do that. I don't know how someone as normal as him could contain such a gift, a gift he didn't even know existed. There had to be something special about him, or he wouldn't have this great gift. I knew it had something to do with the heavens. I was prophecy because I was born on a Blue Moon, with my eyes sparkling a dazzling light blue the moment I was here. I've learned to keep my eyes a natural color, dark brown, but sometimes, the stars and moon become a faded blue, revealing my secret. No one could tell the stars would turn blue, but if you looked close enough, they had a blue tint to them. Other times, if my emotions were fired up, they would change. When this happened I became stronger, better, a fighter... all because I was related to the sky. Since the gifted were always related to the sky somehow, I didn't know how Dipper was. "Something" told me it was his destiny to be a werewolf, meaning that his gift WAS related to the sky, since he was supposed to become one of us.  
I can't take anymore of this stressful thinking, I feel like my mind might explode. I decided to take a shower while listening to classical music, that would usually calm me down. I undressed, throwing Mabel's clothes in the hamper stuffed with dirty garments- I would wash them later. I grabbed a towel, the last one I always used before laundry time because it was so rough. I closed the now empty cabinet in stepped into the warm mist of the shower. I closed my eyes, letting the hot water soak my hair. I stood there, feeling the steam engulf my body, streams of water running down. I squirted the shampoo into my hands, lathering it in my hair. I rinsed and did the same with the conditioner, then washing my body and shaving my legs. Sadly, I realized leaving the shower on any longer would begin to rack up the water bill, and my parents were already dealing with enough right now. I sighed, twisting the knob to the faucet and stepping out of the now freezing cold bath tub.  
I dried off and put on some pajamas, a t-shirt and short shorts. I heard a door open and slam shut, and a sing-song, feminine voice. "Saige! We're home!" It was my mom. Dad and Sam would be with her, too, and we would all discuss the crisis of our pack over dinner. I wiped off the steamy mirror, the condensation getting my hands wet again. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to greet my family.  
"Hey mom, hey dad, 'sup Sam," I said calmly, high-fiving my little brother,"What's for dinner?" We all turned to my mother, who was pulling out a pot from the cabinet. "Yeah, what's for dinner, mom?" Sam repeated. "Macaroni and cheese with ground meat," she answered, turning on the faucet and filling the pot with water. "Yes!" The three of us shouted in unison, pumping our fists. "Calm down, calm down," she scolded,"Go play you two, go outside and have fun. You both need to spend time with each other." Sam and I glanced at each other, then gave mom an "you're kidding me" look, though she didn't turn around to see us- but she somehow knew. "Outside, now," she ordered. "Ugh," Sam and I groaned, shufflng over to the back door.  
"So, what now?" Sam asked, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his hazel-green eyes. He looked a lot like dad, freckles, lighter skin, but not pale. Our dad was an Irish/Italian werewolf who met my Native American mother (also a werewolf) and joined her pack, which her group had reatives up here in Gravity Falls. "I don't know, I just took a shower, I don't want to get dirty," I replied. "Wanna throw rocks at that tree?" He suggested, pointing at tree with several dents and scratches on it's bark. "Yeah, just a little, I'm not gonna get all sweaty."  
We picked the bucket of pebbles we collected for activities like this, and began chucking them at the tall pine tree. We had chosen this as "our" tree, our hang-out, just like we did with an old pecan tree back in Texas. We had carved a target in the trunk, and several others on thick branches. With experience of softball, I easily nailed the targets, creating dents with my wolf strength. Sam was ok at it, he didn't have much of a throwing arm. When he would occasionally play a little baseball, he would be stuck at second or first, not requiring a strong arm like at third, where I played. He was better at basketball, his tiny form making him great at maneuvering and running. He had great aim when it came to shooting hoops, and, speaking of which, he threw his last rock and picked up the basketball and began dribbling. He dribbled it on his left and right side, bouncing it through his legs and doing other tricks flawlessly. I rolled my eyes at him for showing off, and strolled over to chair to sit down.  
I stared up at the stars, like little gems bezazzling (as Mabel would probably say, her brother told me she loved sparkles) the sky. The sun was making it's final appearance before falling back behind the horizon. The sky was a dark blue, still some wisps of orange and red near the sun. I studied the heavens, recognizing constellations such as Leo, Taurus (my birth one, for May) and The Big Dipper. Funny, that was part of Dipper's name, but why? I would have to find that out somehow, why he was most likely named after a constellation. I would to figure it out quick, giving me the slightest chance to defeat Darkheart.  
"Dinner's ready, y'all need to wash her hands though," my father said, sticking his head out from the sliding glass door. Sam and I nodded, and put the bucket and basketball back in their places before heading inside. We went in, walking to the kitchen sink to wash our hands. After we did so, we sat down at the table, all of us having our own side of the square. We piled our plates with the food mom had cooked, an awkward silence coming over us. At last, dad spoke up. "So how was everyone's day?"  
"Eh, it was pretty good," I answered, mom and Sam saying the same. My dad, frustrated by none of us trying to be in a conversation tried again, knowing his next shot would definitely work. "So, how's the boy?" I looked up at him, then glanced at mom. "He's falling for it, but I'm still not sure why Shade wants him so bad. I haven't seen anything special yet." Dad nodded, then continued,"Have you gotten any dreams from The Watcher?" I remembered the dream from my nap earlier, so I told them everything, even though I might get bad luck- I had to. "He told me I have some kind of magic deep within me to stop Shade and save Dipper. He said I needed to find that power inside and become the hero I was prophecized to be. He gave me a weird statement, he said it would help me," I took out the paper that I wrote the words on and placed it on the table. They read it over, passing it to one another, each trying to figure out what it meant. "Beats me," Sam remarked, passing it to mom. "I'm afraid I don't get it either, sweetie," she stated, passing it dad. "I don't understand it," Dad said blatantly, passing it to me and completing the course.  
We thought about it silenty, picking at our food as our minds tried to decipher the words. We ate through the rest of our meal, not saying a word. "Let's just sleep on it," my mother told me, patting my back then following dad to their room. I nodded, still deep in thought, as Sam and I trudged up the stairs. I was about to enter my room, when a wave of anxiety hit me like tsunami. I didn't want sleep alone in my room, I didn't want Shade to get me, or my family, so I wanted to sleep with someone else, so I could protect them- and they could protect me.  
"You okay, Saige?" My brother asked, seeing me hesitate at the door of my room. "Can I... sleep with... you- tonight?" I asked, embarrassed that I, the older sibling, was scared. "Yeah, sure," Sam answered putting an arm around me and walking me to his room. He reminded me so much of Dipper. Always protective over the ones he held dear, determined when it came to goals, and going full puppy love when it came to a crush. Too bad I would have to coax Dipper into the arms of a villian, tomorrow, at about noon. I had it all planned.  
Sam and I settled into his bed, and he turned on his side, now facing me with a concerned look. "So how do you plan on getting Dipper? When?" I thought about how I planned to meet him in two days, how I would turn him in like the snitch I was. I wasn't supposed to be a coward, but I had no idea what the phrase given to meant. I had three days to get Dipper AND the journal, so I guessed the sooner the better- Master Shade wouldn't beat me up so badly, maybe he wouldn't threaten my pack. "I'm gonna take him for a walk, lead him to the lair, day after tomorrow at noon."  
Sam raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. "So soon? That means you won't have time to crack the riddle, it'll be too late after you turn Dipper over to Master." I stared at him, wishing he knew how to give up, for we were hopeless with that stupid riddle. "Sam, I'm doing this for you. For mom, dad- heck, for the race of werewolves. We're all at bay. The sooner I give him what he asks for, the safer we will be, and he will give us mercy." Sam narrowed his eyes,"You so sure about that? You know darn good and well he can lie, he ain't gonna keep his promise." I nodded,"It's worth a shot, Sam. I just wish I could figure out that god dang riddle. I probably figure it out right after I turn in Dipper, knowing my luck."  
"Saige, I been meanin' to tell you this..." Sam said, his country accent kicking in. It was on and off for us two. "I had a dream," he said. I looked up at him, giving him an expression that read, "Tell me! Tell me right now!" He took a deep breath, and conitnued. "He said we haven't lost all hope. He said that you just have to let it come to you, don't force it. He said the future would be bright, if you took the right path. Then he told me I shouldn't have kissed Pacifica Northwest as prank," he added the last part on in an effort to cheer me up, but I merely smiled. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again, slighly shaking his head,"It's just too bad you actually love him. I turned to him, surprised. He shrugged and and put his hands behind his head. I don't know how he does that- he just deciphers people. It's not like a talent, just a thing he is used to doing. He could tell if the world's greatest actor was pretending to be happy, and was actually sad. he can read feelings like a book. Especially mine. Like how right now I just wanted to scream at the world, cry on Dipper's shoulder, and hug my family and never let go.  
This was all in my hands. Me, a twelve year old girl, who goes to school and eats supper every night like a normal kid. But yet, I just HAD to be a werewolf, just HAD to be freakin' a prophecy. A prophecy that would fail. At least that's what my head was saying. But, deep in my gut, between the beats of my heart, I felt something I hadn't felt in a while. It was warm, relaxing, and I sure did like it. What was it? Oh yeah, I remember it now.  
It was hope.


	7. Mini-Camp

As I struggled to sleep, my mind was in a montage of everything. And I do mean everything. Fireworks in the summer, getting hit in the head with a softball, chocolate ice cream, the feel of my fist against a bully's chubby face. But most of all, I remembered the kiss. How he put his hand on my waist, then holding my face. I wrapped my long arms around his neck, his fluffy hair tickling my hands. After I thought about the kiss for about the hundredth time, a new memory slideshow began to play.  
But this one was different, as if insisted for me to ponder and think about. It was of Dipper and I on our way to the Mystery Shack, he was telling me about his grades in school. They were extremely impressive, better than my grades, which happened to be all A's, too. He told me about how the whole homeroom class laughed when he had stumped the teacher, correcting him on a very tough problem- how he demonstrated it on the board while the teacher called him a genius. Then I remembered how he said we were meant for each other, like he was incomplete without me, a half of a heart. He then said how he loved stargazing, especially when something unusual came along. Then the flashback went to him saying how he had built a catapult for his class, to get good grades, but Mabel used it to launch marshmallows into her friends mouth, getting her into bad trouble.  
I know that series of flashbacks was sent to me, from The Watcher. But why? I guess it was a clue. It didn't make sense, it was all so random. My mind buzzed and blurred, finally getting drowsy from all the hard thinking.  
I was exhausted.  
Dipper's POV: (the same time as when we left Saige's POV)  
Ugh! I'm so tired, but I can't fall asleep. I can't stop thinking! Well that's normal for me to never stop thinking, but this was way worse than ever before. I was mainly thinking about Saige, how I held her hands, how we shared our first kiss. I had my hands on her waist, outlining her curved figure, then I held her face, her soft skin so warm. I loved the feeling of her hands around my neck, running her fingers through my messy hair, how she pulled me closer to her, our chests rubbing together. I was so nervous, how she was wrapping her arms around me, and how I felt her rounded chest against the flatness of mine, I had never been so close to a girl. But yet somehow, I didn't screw up, I pulled through. Well, I guessed being changed into a werewolf could be considered pulling through.  
I could not stop thinking about Saige. This was 10 times worse than when I couldn't stop thinking about Wendy. Speaking of which, I hadn't seen her today. I wonder where she went today. I guess she had the day off. That was odd, because today wasn't a day she we allowed to take off.  
I just want to fall asleep. Then suddenly, as if triggered by my thought, I remembered what always got me to sleep. I grabbed my cheap little mp3 player, placing the earbuds in my ears. I moved through each of the songs, looking for the right one. One by one, I heard the beginnings of the songs. "Don't stop, unbeliev-" next. "So text me probab-" next. I can't believe that song was on here. "I'm gonna blow some cash, only got eleven bucks in my jacke-" next. "Adolescent fantasy, just one feel, now darling I hope this is-" next, a stupid Kitty Purry song Mabel put on this thing, since we had to share, explaining the Cally Day Jensen song. Then finally, I found it. "Disco Girl, coming through that girl is yoooouuuu, ooh oooh, ooh oooh." Finally, I found it. I smiled and closed my eyes, laying my head farther back in the pillow.  
I had a strange dream. I'm guessing from that "authoritive being" that the book had mentioned. This wolf that was like half and half with everything came to me and said something I don't quite understand. "Beware you near future, for it is held in the hands of someone who followed a cowardly path, they must change their ways to help you. I believe everything will work itself out, so have faith, my new child," the half and half wolf told me. Huh, well how about that.  
"Hey, wake up doofus! It's time for breakfast!" I heard someone say, there voice merging with the singer of the song currently playing. "I'm getting down, I sense it in my mind, 'nough to make my size incline, goodbye to the old world, to the old world, goodbye to the old world, to the old world, aaah aaah ah, aaah ah I'm quarantined, quarantined." I like that song. Though they play it on the radio WAY to much, just like the horrible song called "44" by Paler Shift. I hate that song. Or that song thats goes "We're down all day to get happy," times 50. That song was okay, just too repetitive. It probably took them less than 10 minutes to write that song. Anyway, enough with my music criticism.  
I pulled the earbuds out, setting them and the mp3 player on the desk. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and trotted down the stairs, my socks catching on to the splintery wood. "How do you want you're scrambled meat, Dipper?" Grunkle Stan asked, yawning and not bothering to look up from the pan. "Well done," I said, sitting down next to Mabel, who was currently working on drinking tea, but with a spoon instead of just putting the cup up to her face. She's so weird with iced tea. Who am I kidding; she's weird with everything.  
Grunkle Stan turned around to us, pretty much dropping the pan onto the table. "Eat," he said gruffly, grabbing a newspaper off the table and sitting down with us. "Awww, why's it well done," Mabel complained. "Because it was Dipper's turn to decide how it was cooked," he replied, once again not bothering to look up. Mabel rolled her eyes, then went to town, so I really don't understand why she was complaining if she's eating it like she's a sinner with a ton of holy bread. Bad analogy. Simile, whatever those stupid things were called... was it an idiom? Ugh! Quitting thinking so much about stupid things! I scolded myself and ate my greasy plate of food.  
No matter how much I tell myself not to, I keep thinking. Well, I'm not thinking about something stupid now. Saige. Saige, Saige, Saige- aaaaannnnddd, you're never gonna guess what's next... Saige. What a surprise. Her laugh echoed inside my skull, haunting my mind. God, she had beautiful eyes. Just, wow. They sparkle more than Mabel's face after she gets a new bezazzler.  
Finally, something distracted me from thinking about Saige, and her "other" beautiful assessments. Not like that. Well kinda, but not like waaaaay private parts. Anyway back to a whole 'nother thing. Mini-Camp. It was today, and since Mabel and I had nothing better to do, we would head over to the Gravity Falls Middle School at 9. One hour from now. We would get on a bus and then go to some other places out in the woods for camp stuff. Even though it was a one day thing. Pssh, cheapos.  
I swallowed the last bite of my scrambled meat, rinsed off my plate and headed up stairs to the shower, so I could get there before Mabel could. "Hey! No fair, we always race!" She pouted and ran up after me. I sprinted up, turning my shoulder to see her sock catch on the stairs, and her elbow get nailed. "Ow!" She wailed, making me stop to help her. "Oh, Mabel, are you oka-" but she pulled her hand away and bolted up yelling. "Psyche!" Then she ran into the bathrrom slamming the door behind her.  
And then I got an idea. I ran down the stairs, and outside, carefully opening and shutting the door to be quiet. I knocked on the door, then swung it open loudly, shouting,"Mabel! Sev'ral Timez is here, they're outside by the woods!" The door upstairs opened with a bang, and Mabel flew down the steps. "They came back!" She squealed, running outside. I slammed the door and locked it. "Grunkle Stan, open the door for her in ten minutes," I said blatantly, strolling up he stairs.  
"Ok."  
Mabel's POV:  
That little poophead! He tricked me into thinking my boys where back! It's weird because I never told him about that, and his lie just happened to be perfect for the situation. I growled, and banged on the door with my fists. "Seven more minutes," I heard from inside, over the loud volume of a "Baby Fights" re-run. I plopped down on the porch, folding my arms against my chest. I stuck my bottom lip out, then blew a string of my hair away with a pouty "huff."  
Whew, it least I have a little time to think now. I can never think unless I'm alone, it's so weird. I thought about many things, like how Dipper seemed really energized today, or how his little "date" went. He's such a good match for her, from what I've seen. It would be adorable if they got married. Huh, fat chance.  
Now thinking of fat and adorable things because I mentioned them, thoughts of hamsters and Waddles buzzed through my head, until a hand tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see my BFF, Wendy. "Hey Wendy! What's up?!" I cheered, standing up. "Nothin' much, my Dad just dropped me off... so where's your brother?" She answered, cool as always. "Oh, he's taking a shower right now, he'll be outside any minute," and on que, I heard a knock on the door. "Mabel, you can come in now, Grunkle Stan lost track of time."  
I waved goodbye to Wendy and skipped inside. "My turn!"


	8. Wendy's Help

Dipper's POV:  
I saw Wendy outside, sitting on the steps as I opened the front door. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to join her. I closed the door behind me, and sat down with my now former crush. I can't like anyone now.  
"Why was you're sister locked outside?" She asked chuckling, her beautiful red hair shining like- stop it! You can't like her anymore! I scolded myself, being mentally slapped. "Oh, she wouldn't give up the shower," I replied, looking down at my old sneakers. She chuckled again, her laugh flowing out so smoothly- guh, quit it Dipper! I took a deep breath, and focused on not seeing her attractiveness, and try thinking of her like she was any other person.  
"Look, Dipper," she said, a hint of worry lacing her words, making me look up at her. "I know how you're not the best with girls, and you're unexperienced, and- Look, I just don't want your heart to be broken! I know you liked me, and how you've never had a girl like you. This, This- I just don't want to be sad, I want you to do well. I making it up to you Dipper. So that's why I'm doing this."  
She leaned in quickly, planting her lips on mine. My eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out. I blushed furiously. She raised her hands and wrapped them around me, making me melt into the kiss. My eyes drooped to a close, as my whole body became relaxed. She tilted her head, making me tilt mine, and she kissed me so wonderfully. We continued to kiss, despite the footsteps padding closer.  
Mabel's POV:  
I tiptoed behind Dipper and Wendy, there's absolutely no way they could hear me, I'm in ninja mode! (Even though my footsteps made the slightest creaking noise on the wood.) They made funny sounds, like "mmmmm" and "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Yeah, they can't hear me over that commotion.  
I smiled slyly, pulling out my camera from the pocket of my sweater. I love me some blackmail.  
Wendy's POV:  
I can't believe I'm doing this. Kissing a 12-year-old. But it's for the best, for a friend in need. I had to help him, I couldn't see him like this. He was so sad. I didn't want him to mess up again, not knowing what to do. I really do love him, like a little brother. I just want him to be happy. I could feel his lips contort into a soft smile as we kissed. He was.  
We continued to kiss, our hands feeling around. We kept going even though I heard footsteps pad against the dirt in front of us.  
Saige's POV:  
I can't wait to see Dipper. I bet he misses me as much as I miss him. I'll be missing him my whole life once I trade him.  
I heard about the one-day camp thing in Gravity Falls so I decided to go, to get closer to Dipper. I wanted to take the long, long, walk to the shack to meet him before he left, so we could hang out. After we would go to the Middle School, we would hop on some piece of crap with wheels (or a bus) and head to the lake and woods and blah, blah, blah. You know, typical camp stuff.  
My brother woud just stay at home and sleep in while I walked, but he was still going to go to camp with me. I tried to get him up to come with me, but he would not move. At all. The kid's a rock when he sleeps. You can toss him around like a hacky sack when he's awake, but when he's sleeping- he's as stiff as board. Like, frozen. I could pick him up, but he would just remain in the same pose. Weird.  
Anyway, I was now almost to the shack, heading to the front door. I closed my eyes to let the cool air relax me, the scent of the pines in it's grasp. Huh, Pines. I put my hands in my pockets, letting the breeze engulf me, my senses tingling as my sight was held back. I strolled on, walking without vision, and God, it feels good.  
I could tell I was close- maybe about twenty yards from the porch, and I still didn't want to open my eyes. With my wolf sense of smell, I could smell Dipper in front of me. And something else.  
I was getting closer and closer. Fifteen yards, ten, five. As much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes. Maybe that wasn't the best choice.  
Dipper's POV:  
The soft thumping came nearer, and then I heard them suddenly jolt to stop, almost skid. Wendy pulled away, both us opening our eyes to see what had happened. I almost had a heart attack at what I saw.  
It was Saige. She dropped her backpack, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and I thought I saw them turn blue for a second, but I guess it was from me having my eyes closed for too long. Her eyes got glossy, tears welled up in the corners, but she turned around and ran before I could see them fall.


	9. Blue Eyes

Dipper's POV:

"Wait, Saige! I can explain!" I called out, but she was already deep in the forest. "I didn't know..." Was all Wendy could say. I stared at the ground, shaking my head. I looked up at the woods, then took off after Saige.  
"Saige? Saige?!" I beckoned, but inly getting the whispers of the wind and songs of birds in reply. God I'm an idiot. How could I be so cruel? I should've told her no, told her stop. But I didn't. Congrats Dipper, you screwed up yet another relationship.  
Saige's POV:  
I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe him. I'm supposed to be the one tricking him, not the other way around. I do deserve it though. Sigh.  
I thought he really loved me. But once again, I was blinded by my feelings for him, like I do every, single, time. I always tell myself, don't fall for it, don't- but I do it again. Over and Over.  
I was sitting in the branches of pine tree, very high off the ground. But then I heard something, and I almost fell out of the tree. I caught myself, wiped the tears that blurred my sight, and listened carefully. I heard it again, louder. I climbed down a few branches, so that I was below the ceiling of the trees. There, it came from over there. It was calling my name. But then I realized it wasn't just any "it." "It," was him. Dipper.  
I saw his little form in the distance, darting around trees, as he got closer and closer to my tree. He now came into a better hearing range, and he was wailing my name. He slowed down, breaking his jog, now just a dozen or so yards from my tree. Just seeing him made me start crying buckets all over again.  
I was pretty close to him now, I had climbed down more to see what he was doing, because he sat down under a tree pretty close to the one I was perched in. I peered at him, straining my eyes to see through the fog of tears. He pulled his knees up to his chest, crossing his arms and laying them on top. He then laid down his head, wrapped in ball, his arms and legs like a shield to his face.  
What is he doing? His body trembled, his breathing pattern had hitched, his body would rise, then fall down in a jerky, choppy way. He trembled. I climbed down even more, hiding behind the opposite side of tree, only peeking my head out. We were now about twenty diagnol yards from each other. I coulld hear him now. Soft whimpers and sobs came from him, his breathing shaky. Now I could tell what he was doing. More buckets of tears rolled my face at the realization. He was crying.  
He didn't seem lilke the person to cry. Ever. Why was he crying? I'm the one who's supposed to be crying (which I definetly am), not him. He was supposed to be proud now. That's what all the others did. They would go boast to their friends or laugh at the accomplishment, not cry. I felt my body start climbing down, my mind trying to stop, but it kept going, a mind of it's own. My eyes burned, but not from tears. My emotions packed together, a cocktail of anger, sadness, frustration, and my body just kept climbing down, ready to release them.  
My boots hit the ground, my body still moving towards Dipper. My eyes burned even more as I approached him. Tears fell from them, adding to the heat. Dipper spoke out, his voice wavering. "Go away."  
I got closer still, only to get a shout. "I said go away, Wendy!" He looked up, his eyes puffy, cheeks wet. His jaw dropped. "Saige!" He exclaimed, more tears raining down his face. "Saige, I'm so sorry..." he cried. I remained silent, my whole mind blank. I stopped, about five feet from him. Tears cascade down from my ever burning eyes, yet I was still.  
He ran up to me, squeezing me in hug, but I didn't respond, just kept my arms at my sides. He lifted his head off my shoulder, leaving a wet spot, gazing up at me. "I'm so sorry, I can explain everything, she was- why are your eyes blue?"


	10. Punches

I narrowed my now blue eyes, feeling them burn as they became brighter. The brown colored iris of my eye was now a bright and getting brighter blue. The white part of my eye burned the most, not changing to blue, as tears stopped flowing. My body tensed, I felt my teeth get sharper, a little bit of fur sprouting on my arms. A low, menacing, growl escaped my throat.  
"Uh, Saige?" He said, backing up. I glared at him, my eyes locked on his own. I approached him, raising my hand, balling it up into a fist. He gasped, turned away and prepared for the impact. I brought my fist down, hard.  
I couldn't do it. My fist landed on the ground, cracks rippling around it. He winced, then peeked out at me, fearfully watching me. I shook my head, backing away from his quivering form. "You're not worth it," I whispered, then bolted off.  
Dipper's POV:  
Her eyes glowed, a blue burning through. She approached me, raising her fist, I turned away, bracing myself. Whatever she did, I sure deserved it. Tears, more tears, poured own as I waited for the blow. But I got nothing. The ground shook, and I wearily looked down, to see her fist planted in the ground, cracks spread out from the dent she made. She backed away. "You're not worth it," she said, shaking her head in disappointment. She sprinted out of the woods, away from me.  
Mabel's POV:  
"Dipper? Dipper, where are you? We have to leave for camp!" I shouted, walking through the woods. After Saige ran away, so did he. I heard sobbing close by. I rounded a tree, to see him balled up, a hole with a lot of cracks about a foot from his shoe. He was shaking all over. Oh my, marshmellow marmalade- he's crying! I've never, ever, seen him cry. He must be really worked up. He screwed up big this time.  
He whimpered like a puppy, and I could see tear spots on his clothes. His face remained hidden as I walked toward him. I sat down next to him, placing my hand on his back, making him wince. "Go away. Please. I'm not going to camp," he choked out.  
"Come on Dipper!" You gotta come! Besides, I'm sure there are more fish in the sea," I coaxed. "NO! No, there's not! I became a freaking werewolf for her, Mabel! We were actually gonna get married because of that!" He shouted, startling me. I gasped. He's a werewolf. He. Is. A werewolf. Oh... my God.  
"Dipper... why didn't you tell me!" I said, hurt. "Because I thought you would hate me for it," he answered, lifting his head, exposing his tear stained face. "I would never hate you Dipper, I'll always be there for you. I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on, we're going to camp!" I cheered, grabbing him by the hand and running to the shackas he lightly laughed.  
Dipper's POV:  
Mabel had convinced me to go to camp, so here we were at the Middle School, waiting for the bus. I had cleaned up myself, changed out of my tear soaked clothes for new ones. Man, I haven't cried since I was like, three. It was embarrasing, but it felt good, in a way. To just let it all out.  
Mabel and I were sitting in the unkept, prickly grass in the front of the school. She was trying to cheer me up, but I just couldn't do it, not even act like I was happy. She would catch me blanking out, or sighing, and so on. She was upset that I wouldn't be happy, and she seemed worried. I wanted her to have fun at this camp, not have to be worried about me and miss out. So, I tried to pull off a smile. Probably the fakest one in history.  
"There's that smile!" She chimed, playfully punching my shoulder. I chuckled slightly as I shifted around in the grass. "OW!" I shrieked, yanking my hand away from the ground, to see a swelling red bump on the back of my hand. I glanced at the grass to see a huge bug with a stinger raised up on it's rear. I scooted away, observing my now huge hand. "What happened?!" Mabel gasped. "Stupid bug bit me," I growled, rubbing my hand.  
We stood up to find a better spot, and we decided to sit on the stairs that led to the front door of the school. We climbed the set of five, and I began to sit down, but then my butt slipped off the step, making me bang the back of my head on the concrete. "Owww..." I groaned, massaging the bump. Man, things can't get any worse. Oh wait, I stand corrected.  
Saige had just shown up, she and her brother were dropped off by the same black truck I saw when I first met her. She looked sad, not her usual self. She sat dowm on the curb with her brother, then he starting batting her back. I guess he was trying to cheer her up. I stood up to go to her, but Mabel out her hand out, shaking her head. "Give her some time bro bro.'  
I sighed, sat back down. I stared at my shoes, watching a little black beetle crawl across it, but I was to lazy to move and brush it off, just not motivated to do anything. I was just sad. Miserable. I really wish Wendy hadn't did that. Or did I do it too?  
The rickety bus squealed to stop by the curb, Saige and her brother hopping on first. Mabel and I walked, trying to squeeze past the mob of kids who wanted the best seats. Not best seats as in view or in a certain spot, but minimal tears, animals or bugs in or on it. Of course, we didn't get there quick enough, and we were stuck sitting on a seat five up from the back. It had stuffing spilling out, metal rods poking you as you sat.  
The fifteen minute ride began, the whole thing absolutely horrendous. Every time we went over a bump, the metal rods would jab at Mabel and I. One broke, and the entire seat sank in. We decided to just sit on the floor. We heard hoots and hollers, signaling the awful trip was at last over.  
We stepped off the bus, into a clearing surrounded by woods, except for the road leading out, of course. The counselor guy was babbling on about something, everyone groaned and trudged off to the forest. I guess we were just supposed to explore or whatever. I saw Saige walk into the northern part of the clearing. I tapped Mabel's shoulder. "Let's go that way!" She nodded, smiling as she bolted off. I guess she didn't notice Saige was over there.  
We reached the edge, the forest casting an eerie green light under the trees. The scent of the pines was everwhere, a beautiful, sweet fragance. Mabel decided to split up with and go with Candy (Grenda was over at the east side of the forest). They giggled, and began searching for flowers as they left me, alone. I sighed, kicked a rock or two. My hands wriggled into the pockets of my vest.  
After about twenty minutes of kicking rocks and hating everything, I heard a very faint sound. There's no way I would've heard it if I were still a human. I sniffed the air, my wolf senses kicking in. I smelt a ransid perfume, amazingly strong. It was enough to make a billy goat puke. I heard laughter, wailing and sniffles. Then I smelt something salty. I decided to look into it.  
My senses lead me to a tiny little clearing, like twenty feet across and around. I hid behind a tree. I could here everything now. The perfume burned my nostrils. That person had to have taken a frickin' bath in that flowery crap. I slowly peeked around the tree. I was utterly stunned. And infuriated.  
Pacifica was with her cronies, and they were facing away, blocking whatever they were messing with from my sight. One girl threw a punch, then the other. At last, Pacifica sent a hard kick to it, and it cried in agony. Now I could tell it was girl. They three girls laughed hysterically, the other girl weeping. One girl fell over laughing giving me a clear view of the poor girl. I gasped. I froze.  
It was Mabel, poor Mabel. I guess she had run into the girls while alone. I know Candy would never run away if Pacifica did that, so she must have left earlier. Oh my God, I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kick them in the shins and knee them in the belly and punch them in the- wait. I can't hit a girl. I guess I'll have to talk them out of it. I knew it wouldn't work, but I still had to cling to false hope.  
I stormed through the clearing stopping behind Pacifica. I tapped her shoulder. She turned around, still laughing as she did. Her face became a look of pure hatred almost instantly. Her eyes were so cold. "Look, it's dorky brother came to rescue her. OMG, her chest is flatter than his!" She cackled, kicked her leg out and got Mabel square in the chest. I clenched my fists tighter, cutting open my palms with my fingernails due to my new strength. Too bad I couldn't use it.  
"Pacifica, stop it. Stop it now," I demanded, my voice calm but my eyes flaming with anger. Mabel cried a new set of tears, making the salty smell stronger, making me madder. "Hahahahaha, what are you gonna do, Boss?" She spat, planting down the last word with a sting. "Stop it. Leave her alone," I demanded, only making her laugh harder. "Hashtag LOSER! Hashtag cry baby of a sister! She literally like never did anything to defend herself," she hissed. Her cronies broke out into hysterics. I can't take this anymore. I have a really bad temper now. My hands are shaking from all the tension. My lip bleeding from me biting down. My hands trickled blood from my palms, my fingernails embedded inside. I can't keep control. I'm gonna pop.  
"Go ahead, defend yourself! Do you a special invitation or something?" She rolled her eyes, she was enjoying every bit of this. But she won't anymore. POP! There I go.


End file.
